Mafiosa 2 : Raven's Operation
by Foxy White
Summary: Suite de Mafiosa. Après c'être débarassée de Sam et de l'influence de la Meute et avoir mis son petit frère à l'abris, Leah pensait avoir la paix. C'était sans compter sur Raven...
1. Leave

_Mes très chères fans ! Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué j'espère ! Vous avez remarqué que j'avais changé le titre de la fiction ? Et oui ! Je me suis rendu compte que Mexico allait être beaucoup moins important que prévu. Alors je transforme Mafiosa 2 : Mission Mexico en Mafiosa 2 : Raven's Operation. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! En attendant, répondons au dernière reviews de Mafiosa !_

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Merci miss de ta présence à mes cotés tout au long de ce premier Tome ! Comme tu n'es pas là, je me suis permise de demander de l'aide ailleurs. Mais dés ton retour, je serais ravis de faire ce travaille à trois !_

_**Leilanie972 :**_

_Ah ! Ma nouvelle Bêta ! Merci à toi de ton soutient, et je note, Leah / Em… Tu es contre ! Juré ca ne durera pas ^^Oh et ne parle pas d'injustice, toi, la reine des Sadiques ! Aussi sorcière que SuperGirl !_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Boude pas miss, tu verras à la fin de cette fic, je compte lui régler son compte à Emily, gnax, gnac, gnac !_

_**AliceTwilightF.F :**_

_Moi ! Sadique ! Regarde mes deux Betas ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement !_

_**Nolème :**_

_Oui miss, zen, Embry sera là ! Regarde !_

_**4everJack :**_

_Voila la suite, encore tiède ! Bonne lecture !_

_._

_**Chapitre 1 : **_Leave

**POV Embry CALL**

-Bonjour Monsieur Call. Comment allez-vous ?

Je souris à Mike, l'infirmier de garde.

-Bien. Je sors enfin Leah de cet endroit.

-Ah ! Ca doit vous faire plaisir. Et bien à tout à l'heure alors !

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Leah, mon bouquet de rose à la main. Des fleurs magnifiques, mais pleines d'épines, comme elle. Dans le couloir, je croisai le médecin qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre pour le dernier check-up. Je poussai la porte, le cœur léger, et me figeai.

-Leah ?

J'entrai, inquiet tout à coup. Leah n'était plus dans la chambre. Les perfusions avaient été arrachées. Je posai le bouquet sur la table et posai ma main sur mon arme, sous ma veste.

-Leah ?

-Mon dieu, mais où est ma patiente ! Je n'ai pas donné mon autorisation !

Je fouillai la chambre, la salle de bain, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter. Je le récupérai pendant que le toubib allait chercher ses infirmières pour fouiller le bâtiment.

**Message : Emmett McCarthy**

_J'ai quelque chose pour toi. A propos de Leah. Dans une heure au Plazza._

Je sortis en trombe de la chambre et dévalai les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée et la sortie. Dehors, je couru vers ma voiture et me précipitai vers la sortie du parking. Emmett savait où était Leah, je devais le savoir. Je grillai un grand nombre de feux, et fit un grand nombre d'infraction. Je finis par arriver au Plazza, à l'autre bout de la ville, dix minutes avant le rendez-vous. Emmett était déjà là.

-Où est-elle, grognai-je.

Je l'attrapai par le col et le soulevai presque du sol.

-Du calme Embry. Elle a laissé ça pour toi.

Il me tendit un bout de papier froissé. Je le récupérai et lâchai Emmett. Je l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes.

_Mon cher Embry. _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Mais on m'a rappelé à mes obligations plus vite que je ne le pensais. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me défendre. Prends soin de toi, de mon frère, et attends mon retour. Je ferais au plus vite._

_Je t'aime. Leah._

Je retins un grognement de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Emmett sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette. Il en sortit une et l'alluma. Je ne l'avais pas vu fumer depuis des jours.

-James n'a pas accepté le coup qu'elle nous a fait. Il a décidé de lui rappeler le marché qu'il avait conclu. Il l'a forcé à bosser pour Raven.

Je serrai les poings.

-Et pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

-James t'écarte officiellement du projet Weapon C. Il refuse que tu bosse sur les mêmes affaires qu'elle. Il dit que ca vous déconcentre et ca fragilise l'équipe et met en danger la mission.

Je frappai de toutes mes forces dans le mur le plus proche, au point de m'en faire saigner. Emmett me rappela à l'ordre en toussant.

-Il m'a donné ça pour toi.

Je récupérai l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait et l'ouvrit.

-Réaffectation ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Je suis désolé Em'.

De rage, je balançai la feuille qui m'indiquait que j'étais à présent affecté à la défense de la famille Cullen. James était en train de me couper toute possibilité de la retrouver sans son accord.

.

_Un mois plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôtel à Mexico…_

**POV Leah CLEARWATER**

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. La chaleur ambiante était intenable. Le son grésillant de la sono du bar de l'hôtel au rez-de-chaussée montait jusqu'à ma chambre. J'attrapai une serviette sur l'étendoir et m'essuyai le visage. Un mois. Un mois qu'on me préparait pour cette mission. Si j'avais été seule je serais entré au point de rendez-vous, j'aurais ouvert le feu, et j'aurais tué la cible. Mais chez Raven, les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça.

-Votre petite vendetta à fait bien trop de bruit Clearwater, m'avait débriefé James. Il va falloir la jouer fine si vous voulez que je rende votre liberté.

Je tâtai une légère boule à la base de ma nuque. En plus de me traiter en esclave, j'étais pistée. Micro puce de traçage. Accroché à un nerf, si bien qu'à part en la désactivant grâce aux manettes de James, il m'était impossible de l'enlever.

-Le déjeuné ! appela Emmett en entrant dans la chambre.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et entrait dans la chambre. Les murs en plâtre brut était couvert d'une peinture jaune canarie écaillée par le soleil et la chaleur. A part le lit au sommier en bois en plein milieu de la chambre, celle-ci comportait une commode, une armoire, une table basse et deux fauteuils dont le revêtement en tissus était élimé. Tout avait l'air de dater d'au moins un siècle.

Emmett posa le plateau repas sur la table basse et attrapa le dossier du premier fauteuil pour le rapprocher de la table. Je m'affalai sur le deuxième, étouffée par la chaleur.

-Au menu aujourd'hui : empanadas, quesadillas, et enchiladas.

Je soupirai et allai m'installer avec lui autour de la table basse.

-T'as des infos ? demandai-je en prenant un empanadas.

-Ce soir, vingt-deux heures, salle de réception du Riu Palace.

Je mordis dans le pain fourré et mâchai.

-Et le plan ?

-On entre, on attire Santiago dans un coin et on l'assomme. Après, on le traine jusqu'ici.

J'acquiesçai en finissant mon empenadas.

-Il est là pour quoi ?

-Se servir de l'appui des politiciens qu'il paye. A cette soirée, il y aura les plus importants hommes de tout le Mexique. S'il arrivait à en soudoyer certain, le trafique serait plus simple et il pourrait faire sortir la came plus facilement.

Chef de la Pègre Mexicaine. C'était d'une banalité… Ce mec là faisait sortir la cocaïne du Mexique pour la refourguer à des Irlandais qui la revendait ensuite dans tout les Etats-Unis. Notre boulot était d'avoir le nom de son contact, puis de remonter la piste jusqu'au cerveau aux Etats-Unis. Quand à Santiago, une fois les informations soutirées, on devait le descendre et faire disparaitre le corps. Boulot habituel pour moi.

Emmett engloutit à lui tout seul les trois quart du plateau. Je n'avais pas très faim. Pour la millionième fois depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je tentai le coup.

-Em'. Laisse-moi l'appeler.

Il grimaça.

-Leah, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. James me ferais la peau.

-Je t'en supplies Em' ! Je n'ai ni le droit d'appeler mon frère, ni Embry. Je ne sais pas comme ils vont, s'ils sont en vie, où même si ton connard de patron les a fait buter.

-C'est aussi ton connard de patron Leah.

-Plutôt crever, dis-je en me levant.

Je fis le tour de la chambre, comme un loup en cage. Depuis la mort de Sam, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore moins de liberté que de son vivant. Je regrettai presque l'époque où j'étais l'Exécutrice de la Meute.

-Ecoute, lâcha enfin Emmett. Je ne peux pas te laisser appeler. Mais je peux te dire qu'ils sont en forme tout les deux. Et dés qu'on aura finit ici, je t'emmènerai voir ton frère.

Je me tournai vers lui, étonnée.

-C'est vrai ?

-Juré.

J'eu un léger sourire. Voir Seth. Ca faisait si longtemps. Il me manquait tellement.

-Merci Emmett.

Il me sourit doucement.

-Aller. Vas te préparer. On part bientôt.

-Couverture ?

-Serveur et flair barmaid.

Je me crispai.

-J'espère que tu as des bouteilles pour que je m'entraine, je n'ai pas fais ca depuis des années.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Regarde dans le placard.

Je l'ouvris et restai scotchée.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais refournis le bar !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu finisses toutes les bouteilles.

Il disparu dans la salle de bain et le son de la douche se fit bientôt entendre. J'attrapai une bouteille de téquila et en pris une lampée avant de commencer. Bouteille à plat sur la main, impulsion. Je la rattrapai en l'air et la fit passer derrière mon dos. C'était comme jongler avec mes couteaux, en moins dangereux. Je continuai mon manège un moment, emporté par l'esthétique de la manœuvre. Je n'entendis pas la douche s'arrêter ni la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsque je stoppai la bouteille avec un sourire, j'entendis le bruit d'un applaudissement.

-Pas mal, me félicita Emmett.

-Et tu ne m'as pas vu avec des couteaux.

-Et je ne préfère pas, rit-il.

Je souris et le remplaçai sous la douche. Une fois sortis, je vis mon costume sur le lit. J'enfilai le short en toile blanc. Un bandeau noir sur la poitrine et un veston blanc. On pouvait voir jusqu'à mon nombril.

-Emmett ! C'est quoi ce truc ! Je les cache où mes flingues ?

Il entra dans la chambre et me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Moi j'aime assez.

Je lui balançai un coussin dans la tête.

-Et une perruque en plus !

-Met là. Tu es connu comme le loup blanc par tous les trafiquants qui ont bossé avec la Meute. Santiago en fait parti.

Je mis la perruque. C'était un carré blond platine. Je fulminai.

-Tiens, dit-il en riant.

Il me tendit un attirail en cuir à mettre sous le veston pour tenir mon Firestar et deux couteaux. Je soupirai, mais acceptai. C'était mieux que rien. J'enfilai les chaussures à talons et le suivit hors de notre chambre.

Dans la rue, en attendant notre taxi, les hommes me détaillaient avec insistance. Lorsque l'un d'eux me mis la main aux fesses, Emmett dû me retenir pour que je ne lui face pas bouffer sa main et son avant bras avec. Il me poussa dans le taxi et ferma la porte avant l'esclandre.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu choisis ma tenue ! Regard toi ! Au moins tu es habillé !

Il secoua la tête, l'air dépité, mais ne répondit pas. Le taxi nous emmena jusqu'au Riu Palace. C'était un magnifique hôtel étoilé de Mexico. Un véritable palais. Nous fûmes accueillis par les organisateurs. On me plaça derrière le bar et je commençai à travailler. Emmett passait entre les invités déjà présents pour leur proposer tel ou tel chose. J'attrapai un shakeur et commençai le show. Bientôt, le bar fut envahi par les admirateurs. Je l'aurais fait les yeux fermés. Bientôt, Emmett me fit signe. Santiago était arrivé.

Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée. Un homme à la trentaine, les longs cheveux bruns et lisses, attaché en une queue de cheval et le visage ciselé entra. Il portait un costume trois pièces écrus. Il attrapa une coupe de champagne sur un plateau et traversa la pièce vers un groupe d'homme qui discutait bruyamment en fumant le cigare. Lorsqu'il arriva, la discussion se stoppa. Les hommes semblaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Santiago se comporta comme le roi du pétrole et donna visiblement des directives. Le groupe se dissipa pour ne laisser avec lui qu'un homme. Je reconnu un des ministres en place.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett. Il avait vu également. Santiago attira le ministre plus loin, sur un des balcons de la salle. La discussion fut courte et agitée. Ils finirent par ce séparer avec une poigné de main. Santiago se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Il traversa la foule qui me regardait à l'œuvre et se planta devant moi.

-Un « Sex on the Beach », dit-il avec un sourire.

Je souris intérieurement.

-Bien sur, minaudai-je en lui servant un clin d'œil.

J'effectuai quelques figures et lui tendis son verre, lui montant bien mon décolleté pigeonnant. Il loucha pratiquement dessus. Gagné.

Après encore deux clients, je demandai ma pause cigarette. Je quittai le bâtiment par la porte de derrière. Personne. J'allumai ma cigarette et tirai ma première taffe.

-3, 2…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

-Je suis impressionné par votre performance mademoiselle.

Avant de lui faire face, je pris mon air le plus blonde possible.

-Merci, minaudai-je. J'ai toujours voulu être gogo danseuse, mais on m'a collé au bar, alors j'ai appris le Flair.

Il eu un sourire.

-Si vous voulez, j'aurais du travail pou vous.

-C'est vrai ! m'enthousiasmai-je faussement.

Il me tendit une carte noire avec des écritures rose argenté.

-Je suis le gérant du Tango, à Mexico. J'ai besoin de jeune femme comme vous pour… nos clients VIP.

Autrement dit, pour jouer les putes de luxe.

-Ce serait fantastique ! Mais que dois-je faire pour avoir le poste ?

Il eu un sourire de vainqueur qui annonça sa fin. Je l'avais ferré, il était perdu.

-On va s'arranger…

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre un mur. Je tirai de ma poche une seringue hypodermique et lui plantai dans le cou. Il émit un gémissement d'étonnement, avant de tomber dans les vapes.

-Bien jouer Clearwater.

Emmett apparu dans la ruelle. Il tata le pouls de Santiago.

-Tu l'as assommé pour au moins deux heures.

Il l'attrapa et le hissa sur son épaule.

-Aller, on rentre.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bout de la rue. Le van noir prêté gracieusement par la CIA nous attendait là, bien sagement. Emmett balança Santiago à l'intérieur et monta à l'avant. Je m'installai sur le siège passager et hottai ma perruque.

-Oh non ! se plaint Emmett. J'aimais bien moi !

-Tais-toi et conduis.

Il rit et démarra la machine. Nous prîmes la route qui menait hors de la ville. Nous avions loué un cottage dans la pampa, reculé de tout, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation. Emmett conduisit une heure et enfin, nous arrivâmes. Il déchargea Santiago et le plaça sur une chaise, dans la cave. Il l'attacha et lui banda les yeux. Moi, je m'installai dans la cuisine et fit du café. Nous bûmes chacun une tasse, avec une cigarette, avant que Santiago ne s'agite.

-C'est parti, dis-je en écrasant la mienne dans le cendrier.

Je descendis au sous sol, laissant Emmett à sa cigarette. Une fois en bas, j'allumai la petite lampe et arrachai le bandeau de Santiago. Lorsqu'il me reconnu et fit le rapprochement avec la Meute, il se figea.

-Sam disait que vous étiez morte…

-Et c'est Sam qui est mort, répondis-je avec un sourire. Drôle d'ironie vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il blêmit légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je m'accroupis devant lui, appuyé à sa chaise.

-Je veux votre contact Irlandais.

Je déglutis.

-Jamais.

-Tu, tu, tu, dis-je en agitant l'index. Ne jamais dire jamais Santiago. Vous devriez le savoir.

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de sa tempe.

-Il est plus dangereux que vous.

-Oui, mais moi, je compte le tuer après que vous m'ayez donné son nom. Jamais il ne saura que c'est vous. Alors que si vous refuser de me le dire, je vous tuerais tout de suite, sans chance de négociation.

Il déglutit mais ne dit rien. Je soupirai bruyamment et me relevai. Je contournai sa chaise et traversai la cave vers un coffre. Je l'ouvris et en sortit une pince assez impressionnante, en espérant ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'au bout. Lorsque Santiago la vit, il faillit en dégobiller.

-Alors Santi ? J'attends. Le nom.

-Je peux te rendre riche ! Je peux faire de toi la tueuse la plus crainte de tout les Etats-Unis ! Leah, ne fais pas ca ! On peut s'arranger !

J'eu un sourire sombre.

-Je suis déjà la tueuse la plus crainte de tout les Etats-Unis.

Il blêmit d'avantage.

-Ok ! Ok, je vais tout te dire !

Je soupirai intérieurement.

-Emmett !

Le bruit des pas d'Emmett dans les escaliers résonna jusqu'à nous. Il apparu dans la pièce, un magnétophone à la main.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne suis jamais en contact direct avec le boss. On me met en contact avec ses deux poules.

-Leurs noms.

Il hésita. Je lui mis les pinces sous le nez. Il déglutit et tenta de reculer.

-Maggie et Siobhan, Phoenix. Ce sont elles qui viennent à vous, sinon, elles n'hésitent pas à vous tuer. Ce sont des robots. Elles ne parleront pas. Elles ne parlent qu'aux associés.

-Alors on va devoir se faire passer pour tel.

Je le lâchai et jetai la paire de pince au loin. Santiago frémit et soupira. Je fis demi-tour et sortis du sous sol pour laisser Emmett s'occuper du reste. Je fonçai directement sous la douche puis enfilai un boxer, un marcel et allai me coucher. Je rêvai encore et toujours d'Embry et de Seth. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour les voir.

Un bruissement le réveilla en sursaut. Par réflexe, je m'agrippai à la personne qui m'avait réveillée et la fit basculer sur le lit. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Deux immenses paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches.

-Emmett ?

Je tentai de me dégager mais il me maintint en place.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je percevais à peine les contours de son visage.

-Arrête Em'.

-Leah ! La frustration ne nous va bien ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Autant y remédier comme on peut non ?

A une époque, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Emmett était canon, mon style de mec. En plus de ça, il n'y avait aucune attache avec lui. J'étais sur qu'il ne s'agirait qu'une d'une partie de jambe en l'air de laquelle on ne parlerait même plus au petit déjeuné. Mais depuis que je connaissais Embry, les choses avaient changés dans ma tête. Lorsque nous avions finit par comprendre que nous nous tournions autour, et que nous avions enfin cédé à nos pulsions, j'avais passé un cap.

Un mois plus tôt, lorsque j'avais descendu de sang froid mon ancien petit ami, et accessoirement chef de la mafia Quileute, il avait dit que j'aurais été incapable de le tuer car j'étais trop loyale. Il avait eu tord. Du moins sur la cible de ma loyauté.

-Em', arrête, dis-je, mais cette fois avec moins d'aplomb.

Il bougea sous moi, créant une friction délicieuse entre nous. Je me mordis la lèvre et tentai de nouveau de me dégager. Mais il me tenait fermement.

-Qui le saura Leah ? Et si James ne te libère pas avant un an, tu comptes rester comme ça si longtemps ? Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme.

-Explicite, soufflai-je.

Il recommença son manège.

-Tu n'es pas le genre patient.

Mon corps et mon cœur se battirent un moment, mais mes désirs étaient trop forts. Je finis par céder, et l'embrassai passionnément. IL me rendit mon baisé et vira ses mains de mes hanches pour attraper mon visage. J'agrippai le bas de son t-shirt et le remontai avec empressement. Il se redressa pour m'aider à lui enlever. Un fois balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, je le plaquai de nouveau sur le lit.

Emmett envoya valser mon t-shirt et parcouru ma poitrine de ses larges paumes brulantes. Mon souffle se fit irrégulier. Je finis de le déshabiller et enlevai moi-même mon boxer en coton. Je n'attendis par une minute de plus. Me dressant sur les genoux, je me plaçai juste au dessus de sa virilité tendu à bloc et me laissai retomber. Je poussai un cri d'extase lorsqu'il fut au fond de moi. Il m'accompagna par un grognement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Je commençai à onduler des hanches au dessus de lui, lentement d'abord, jusqu'à ce que je craque et accélère. Emmett accompagna le mouvement en envoyant ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes. Notre union était bestiale. Il n'y avait que de la passion et du désir.

Emmett me désarçonna et me plaqua à son tour contre le martelât. Il poussa en moi aussi fort et vite qu'il le pouvait. Ma respiration était hachée, rapide. De longs gémissements m'échappaient régulièrement. La chaleur monta peu à peu en moi, m'inondant totalement. Elle finit par devenir insupportable et la limite plaisir/douleur se fit plus fine encore. Lorsque l'orgasme me frappa, je me cambrai sur le lit, agrippée aux couvertures. Emmett me suivit dans la seconde et s'effondra sur moi, en nage.

Nos souffles étaient irréguliers et rapides. Je déglutis plusieurs fois pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de voix. Emmett était dans le vrai. Mon corps le réclamait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mon partenaire s'écarta de moi et se laissa glisser sur le coté, sur le dos. Il soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot et je finis par m'endormir, épuisée de mon coté du lit. Je ne rêvai pas cette fois. J'étais trop épuisée pour ça. Je me laissai envahir par les ténèbres et me réveillai huit heures plus tard. Le soleil filtrait déjà à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Je me redressai sur le lit, faisant tomber les couvertures. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente me revinrent avec l'arrivée des courbatures. Me tournant vers Emmett, je remarquai que la place était vide. Je m'étirai lascivement et me levai. Après avoir enfilé un boxer, un jean et une brassière de sport, je me levai. L'odeur de café dans la cuisine m'ouvrit immédiatement l'appétit. Le nez au dessus des fourneaux, la clope au bec, Emmett me salua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare de bon ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises bancales de la table à manger.

-Bacon frit, œufs brouillée.

Il retira du feu le petit déjeuné et le déposa à table. Je vis dans les œufs de petits morceaux rouges et jaunes.

-Tu as mis des poivrons dans les œufs ?

Il acquiesça.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment.

J'entrepris de faire le tri dans mon assiette. Je ne suis habituellement pas une chieuse avec mes œufs brouillés. Mais je les aime tel que les a fait Dieu : nature avec du sel et du poivre.

-Que dirais-tu si je t'annonçai que puisque nous en avons finis avec Santiago, je vais pouvoir t'emmener voir ton frère ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec le bacon.

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

Je faillis lui sauter au coup, mais je me retins. Après le petit déjeuner, Emmett fila sous la douche et j'en fis de même. En sortant, j'enfilai un short en jean, un débardeur et une chemise d'homme. Celle-ci cachait à la perfection mes holsters. Emmett disparu quelques minutes pour déposer le van au point de rendez-vous convenu par Raven et récupéra en échange une vielle Impala noire de 1967.

-Tu te crois dans Supernatural ? demandai-je en entrant dans la voiture.

-Avoue qu'elle a la classe !

J'eu un sourire. Emmett conduisit rapidement jusqu'à mi-chemin de la frontière. La, il me laissa le volant jusqu'à Heroica Nogales, à la frontière, où nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit. Emmett réserva une chambre et commende deux bouteilles de téquila. Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous montâmes ensemble dans la chambre. A peine avions-nous passé le pas qu'il me lança une bouteille et ouvrit la sienne. Il en bu une rasade et grimaça.

-A la tienne Clearwater.

Je le suivis et bu une gorgée. Emmett s'affala sur le lit, vidé. Il bu encore une gorgée et sortit de la poche de sa veste son paquet de cigarette et du feu. Il l'alluma sa cigarette et tira dessus fébrilement.

-Emmett ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il resta silencieux, le regard fixe.

-Emmett ?

Son regard rencontra le mien. La désillusion que j'y lu m'étais inconnue chez lui. Je m'approchai et m'assis à ses pieds.

-Emmett ?

Il soupira.

-Je suis fatiguée Leah.

-Fatigué ?

-Fatigué de tuer, fatigué de te trainer dans ses galères. J'aimerais tout envoyer bouler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Il eu un sourire triste.

-J'ai signé un contrat. Si je ne l'honore pas, je risque un peu plus gros qu'un procès au cul, si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

J'acquiesçai et me calai mieux sur le matelas.

-Y'a autre chose hein ?

Il acquiesça.

-Rosalie est enceinte.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse. Rosalie, l'attachée de presse de la famille Cullen chez qui il servait de garde du corps était enceinte ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne dit rien mais bu une gorgée de téquila.

-De qui ?

-De moi ! De qui d'autre ?

-Je croyais que vous étiez en froid ?

-On s'est engueulé peu de temps avant ton entrée fracassante à Raven. Mais sinon, tout allait bien.

-Tu l'as su quand ? demandai-je.

-Tout à l'heure en récupérant la voiture. J'en ai profité pour passer un coup de fil chez les Cullen. C'est Alice qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

Je bu à mon tour une rasade de téquila. Emmett McCarthy, papa ? Ca ne rentrait pas dans les rôles dans lesquels je le voyais.

-Et tu compte faire quoi ?

-Lui montrer que nous deux, ca vaut le coup.

Wow ! Gravement atteint.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais réellement cru à ses conneries de vie de famille et de couple parfait. Comme disait Shakespeare, « les passions violentes ont des fins violentes ». Aucun grand amour ne survit toujours. Et ceux qui ne sont pas si violent par définition sont voué à s'éteindre.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisai le regard ahuri d'Emmett.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu site Shakespeare et tu parles comme une femme de lettre ?

J'eu un sourire.

-Durant mon hospitalisation, Embry m'a apporté des bouquins. Je t'interdis de lui dire que je les ai lus. Je lui ai dis qu'il me servait de repose pieds.

Il éclata de rire. Après c'être calmé, il rebu une gorgée et resta à regarder dans le vague.

-Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment énormément. Mais je suppose que toi tu ne te vois pas vivre dans une maison dans une banlieue chic, avoir un chien et deux enfants et demi ?

Après ma propre gorgée, je grimaçai.

-Déjà, je suis trop citadine pour vivre en banlieue. Et puis le coté Desperate Housewives, c'est pas mon truc. Je collerai des pains à Suzanne toute la journée sinon.

Il se marra.

-Mais je veux bien le chien. Par contre les enfants.

Je grimaçai et me servis encore de la téquila. Je n'avais pas ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel. L'instinct de survit, tant que vous voulez, mais alors dés qu'il s'agissait de marmot…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amener là dedans ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mon père faisait partit de la mafia, mais toi, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu es aujourd'hui au service de Raven ?

Il bu une lampée de téquila. Le rouge commençai à lui monter aux joues à cause de l'alcool.

-Je suis issu d'une famille de militaire. J'étais un enfant turbulent et mon père m'as envoyé faire mes classes très tôt. Je me suis fais connaitre autant par mes conneries que par mon aptitude au combat. On m'a d'abord envoyé en Afghanistan et c'est là-bas que James est venu me chercher. Il m'avait envoyé Victoria pour négocier alors bien sur, je me suis fait avoir. Ca m'apprendra à réfléchir avec ma queue.

Emmett piquait progressivement du nez. Je terminai ma bouteille et lui enlevai la sienne avant qu'il ne la renverse. Il s'endormit comme une masse une minute à peine plus tard. Moi, je posai sa bouteille sur la table de chevet et je me couchai à coté de lui. Je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, pensant trop fort à Embry.


	2. Home

**Voilà, voilà, tout chaud, trop neuf, le chapitre 2 de Mafiosa 2 : Raven's Operation. Etant donné que je viens de commencer les cours en prépa, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire, et je pense que ****ca va ce ressentir. Vous aurez moins de chapitre, et vous les aurez avec un plus grand écart. Bon, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite, à tous les étudiants, une bonne rentrée, aux bosseurs, aussi, et à ceux qui prennent leurs vacances****, bon voyage ! A très bientôt j'espère.**

**Votre serviteur, Foxy White.**

_**Leilani :**_

_Merci à ma Bêta de son aide ! Et t'inquiète, c'était juste une aventure d'un soir entre Emmett et Leah. Leurs cœurs sont ailleurs !_

_**Caramelise **_

_Tu m'étonne ! Le glaçon, maman, __fallait le voir pour le croire, et bien sur, Foxy White l'a fait !_

_**Noleme :**_

_Oui miss, tu attendras un peu avant le retour en force de leur couple. Je compte encore les faire mijoter un peu._

_**Isbm :**_

_C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux fans. M__erci de tous ses compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi._

_**AliceTwilightF.F :**_

_J'ai choisis les meilleures Bêtas pour ce genre. Elles me sont d'une grande aide._

_**4everJack :**_

_Ah, que veux tu… C'est que le boulot sur le terrain crée de ses frustrati__ons !_

.

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**POV Embry CALL**

Depuis la disparition de Leah, j'avais pris une très mauvaise habitude. Je m'étais mis à fumer. Appuyé contre le mur de la villa Cullen, j'en étais déjà à ma troisième en vingt minutes. La lumière du salon s'alluma, éclairant le jardin grâce à la baie vitrée. Une ombre se déclina en contre jour. Je tirai lascivement sur la cigarette et laissai échapper d'entre mes lèvres des volutes de fumée blanche.

-Embry ? Que faite vous encore dehors à cette heure ?

La petite styliste des Cullen sortit sur le perron, emmitouflée dans un immense pull au couleur de l'Université de Brown.

-A Jasper je suppose ?

S'il n'avait pas fait si noir, je l'aurais sans doute vu rougir.

-Touché cow-boy. Je peux ?

Elle montra ma cigarette de son petit index. Je lui tendis mon paquet et mon zippo. Elle alluma sa cigarette avec la grâce de ses actrices des années cinquante. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.

-Vous savez mademoiselle Brandon, c'est assez paradoxal d'appeler un indien cow-boy.

Elle baissa la tête, rougissant encore.

-Désolé. C'est le surnom que je donne à Jasper. J'ai tendance à appeler tout le monde comme ça.

Jasper Hale, l'avocat de la famille Cullen, un grand blond aux airs de dépressif compulsif, était originaire du Texas. Son accent du sud et sa galanterie naturelle avaient charmé la jeune styliste avec brio. _(__N/Leilani : __Tu m'étonnes... Qui résisterait à Jasper?)__ (N/Foxy : Pas moi en tout cas !)_

-Et vous ? demanda-t-elle. Vous donnez ce genre de surnom à votre petite amie ?

Je me raidis, les doigts crispés sur ma cigarette. Leah ? Un surnom ? L'Exterminatrice ? L'Exécutrice ? La Louve ? Pas besoin de lui trouver un surnom, d'autre l'avait déjà fait pour moi. _(__N/Leilani : __Moi j'en ai un pour elle... Mon Minou!)__ (N/Foxy : Tu veux qu'elle le trucide ?)_

-Désolé, s'excusa précipitamment Alice. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Non, la rassurai-je. C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Oh ! Pourquoi ?

-De longues histoires, répondis-je, morose.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, à m'observer.

-Elle vous manque ?

-Tout le temps, répondis-je au tact au tact.

Alice et moi n'échangeâmes plus un mot. Nous finîmes nos cigarettes et filâmes nous coucher dans la maison de vacances des Cullen, dans les Hampton. Carlisle et Esmé dormaient au dernier étage d'une maison qui en comportait trois. Leur fils, Edward, un petit merdeux égocentrique, était au second, et Alice, Jasper, et Rosalie, eux, étaient au premier. En tant que garde du corps, j'étais logé au rez-de-chaussée juste sous l'escalier. Je m'allongeai sur lit dans ma chambre et plaçai mes mains derrière ma tête. Leah me manquait affreusement. Mais le pire était de ne pas savoir comment elle allait, si elle était en vie, blessée, ou même en danger. J'avais la sensation d'être impuissant.

Je finis par m'endormir ainsi. Au matin, je fus réveillée par le tambourinement sur ma porte.

-Embry ? Réveillez-vous ! Le petit déjeuné est servi !

Je me redressai, l'esprit encore embrumé. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et me levai. Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un jean, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeait vers la cuisine où Jasper, Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà assis. Jasper potassait un exemplaire du New York Times de ce matin. Rosalie faisait de même avec The Seattle Times. Alice, elle, dévorait un exemplaire de Vogue.

Je m'installai sur le plan de travail et attrapai la télécommande. J'allumai et tombai sur CNN. Le présentateur annonçait les nouvelles du jour. Quelques morts, des catastrophes naturelles, des drames familiaux… Je laissai le son bercer la pièce pendant que je me servais une tasse de café. Soudain, une nouvelle me figea.

-Un corps a été découvert aujourd'hui dans les alentours de Mexico. Il a été identifié par les autorités Mexicaines comme Santiago Delpuerta, trafiquant de drogue international. Selon les premières constatations, il serait mort d'une balle dans la nuque. La police pense à un règlement de compte entre gangster.

Santiago Delpuerta. Ce nom me parlait. Beaucoup. Posant ma tasse sur le plan de travail, je fonçai vers le salon. J'allumai l'ordinateur familial et démarrai internet. En tapant son nom, une photo apparu. Je me rappelai alors. Santiago était une des cibles de Raven. Il était implanté dans le réseau des Irlandais.

-Leah, murmurai-je. _(__N/Leilani : __J'aime ton intuition, mon petit!)__ (N/Foxy : Il est doué !)_

**POV Leah CLEARWATER**

Lorsque le soleil commença à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre, je me levai. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne faisais que penser à mon frère et à Embry, en me demandant sans cesse ce que j'avais bien pu faire de travers. Je quittai la chambre pour la salle de bain et fis couler la douche. Lorsqu'elle fut à température, je me glissai dedans. L'eau chaude me calma légèrement. Une fois décrassée, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et sortis de la salle de bain. Emmett dormait toujours comme une masse. Je récupérai dans mon sac un pantalon treillis gris et un marcel noir.

7h22. Je réveillai enfin Emmett.

-Débout marmotte ! On rentre !

Il sursauta et bredouilla quelques paroles insensées. Je lui tendis deux aspirines et le laissai prendre sa douche tranquillement pendant que je descendais à la réception pour petit déjeuner. Je m'installai au bar de l'hôtel et commandai un jus d'orange frais et un café. Emmett me rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard et avala lui aussi un café. Nous partageâmes un petit déjeuné et nous filâmes vers les États-Unis.

-Alors, demanda Emmett, ses lunettes sur le nez et le vent dans les voile. Tu veux voir ton frère ?

-Tu oses poser la question ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il enclencha la cinquième et accéléra. J'eus un sourire ravi.

_Seth, j'arrive…_

-Je te maudis Emmett.

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si le petit dej' était avarié.

Rien que de reparler du petit déjeuné, je me penchai de nouveau dans le caniveau. Emmett avait conduit comme un malade jusqu'à ce que mon estomac ne craque et que je menace de pourrir son intérieur. Il c'était alors arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute. Et depuis dix minutes, je rendais tripes et boyaux. _(__N/Leilani : __Ouh, j'espère que c'est vraiment une intoxication alimentaire... )__ (N/Foxy : Oui, t'inquiète, je ne suis pas si tordue)_

-Tu te rends quand même compte que je n'ai jamais été malade en voiture ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Il faut un début à tout.

Je me redressai, encore vacillante et attrapai la bouteille d'eau à l'arrière de la voiture. Je me rinçai la bouche et m'essuyai sur mon avant bras.

-On est encore loin, demandai-je.

-Non, vingt minutes.

J'acquiesçai et reposai la bouteille.

-Alors en route.

Emmett pénétra dans Houston et suivit un grand nombre de route jusqu'à une petite banlieue tranquille. Il s'arrêta une minute et remit la capote de la voiture. Puis il reprit sa route et ne s'arrêta que devant une maison semblable aux autres. Une voiture dormait dans l'allée.

-Ils vivent là. Quil est au coin de la rue.

Je restai une seconde sans prononcer un mot.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux de les mettre si près ?

-Qui va les rechercher ? La Meute est décimée, personne n'ira les chercher ici.

Je fus moyennement rassurée. Soudain, des cris ce firent entendre. Je me tendis, la main sur la poignée. Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-A plus les gars !

Mon frère apparu soudain du coin d'une rue adjacente. Il marchait vers la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée ridiculement grotesque et égoïste qu'il était heureux sans moi. _(__N/Leilani : __Oh, mais non LeeLee! Il fait juste semblant! Personne ne peut __être heureux sans toi!)__ (N/Foxy : IL pense être heureux, mais quand il te verra, il comprendra !)_

-Emmett ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux ?

Il hésita une minute mais finit ma lâcher mon épaule. Je sortis de la voiture doucement et marchai vers lui. Il ne me remarqua pas, si bien que lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison, je posai ma main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et que son regard croisa le mien, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se mit à pleurer et me serra sans ses bras.

-Leah ! hurla-t-il. Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil !

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur ma mère, l'air hagard. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fonça dessus en hurlant également. Je ne pus retenir mes propres larmes et les serrai dans mes bras, émue. Lorsque je m'écartai d'eux, ma mère me gifla. Je restai pétrifiée, comme mon frère, mais ma mère recommença à pleurer et me serra de nouveau contre elle. _(__N/Leilani : __Ça, c'est de la maman! lol)__ (N/Foxy : On sait de qui elle tient son peps !)_

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça Leah ! Quand on pense perdre un enfant, c'est ce qui existe de plus dur.

J'eus un léger sourire et m'écartai de ma pauvre mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman. Je sais me défendre.

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas immortelle.

-C'est vrai, concédai-je. Mais je suis invincible. _(__N/Leilani : __C'est vrai, en plus! Qui d'autre aurait pu survivre après avoir été taba__ssée, fouettée, torturée et empoisonnée? Super Leah! )__ (N/Foxy : Si y'a une personne ! Anita Blake ! Bon, ok, je sors !)_

Elle soupira.

-A se croire invincible, on finit six pieds sous terres. Regarde Sam. _(__N/Leilani : __No comment!)__ (N/Foxy : Ouais mais en même temps, c'est elle qui l'a tué, ca compte pas !)_

Je me tendis.

-Sam méritait son sort mille fois. Il n'était pas invincible, mais orgueilleux et méprisant. Ça lui a couté la vie.

Ma mère ne renchérit pas, mais je lisais dans ses yeux à quel point la voie que j'avais choisie la décevait. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la pensée de la décevoir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais jamais réellement eux.

-Alors, demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Comment est le quartier ?

-Génial, s'enthousiasma mon frère en me conduisant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Les gens sont super, le bahut est top, et les nanas du tonnerre. Tu vas te plaire ici.

Je me figeai sur le pas de la porte et mon frère s'arrêta avec moi. Le regard qu'il me lança ne me laissa aucun doute. Il croyait que j'allais rester.

-Seth…

Il me lâcha, me lançant un regard écœuré. Puis il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans une pièce que je devinai être sa chambre en claquant la porte violemment. Je sursautai et restai figée sur le paillasson à observer la porte derrière laquelle mon frère s'était enfermé.

-N'en veut pas à ton frère, me dit ma mère. Il a toujours su que tu étais en vie, là où moi je faisais mon deuil. Il a refusé de croire la police qui te disait morte dans l'incendie du bar.

-L'incendie ?

-Et bien oui. Le New Moon a brulé, et tout ses occupants avec lui. Explosion d'une conduite de gaz. Tu l'ignorais ?

Je restai bouche-bée. C'était donc la version de la police et de la CIA. Raven avait si bien couvert ses traces ? Ma mère poussa un cri étranglé.

-Mais alors, comment sais-tu pour Sam ? Leah, s'il te plait, dis moi que tu n'y es pour rien !

-Je ne suis pour rien dans l'incendie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! hurla-t-elle quasiment.

Un bruit résonna dans la chambre de mon frère et la seconde d'après, il sortit et se précipita sur nous.

-C'est vrai ! C'est toi qui l'as tué ! Je le savais !

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu veux me vois moisir en taule ou quoi ?

Ma mère sembla se sentir mal.

-Maman ? hurla Seth en la rattrapant de justesse. Je me précipitai vers elle également, tâtai son pouls. Trop fort, trop irrégulier.

-Seth, allonge-la, là ! Je vais chercher Quil !

Je m'élançai dans la rue, dépassai Emmett qui me lança un regard en biais, sourcil relevé, puis continuais vers la baraque de Quil. Je me précipitai dans le jardin et frappai à la porte comme une paumée.

Une femme m'ouvrit la porte. Amérindienne, les cheveux bruns, descendant jusqu'à ses reins, les yeux en amandes noirs, elle m'observa avec étonnement.

-Je dois voir Quil, lui dis-je.

-Je…

-Chérie ?

Quil ! Bingo ! Je poussai la jeune femme et entrai dans la maison. La décoration était simple, sans chichi, jolie et moderne, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le félicité pour ça. Je débarquai dans la salle à mangé où Quil était assis à une table, une chaise haute devant lui, nourrissant une petite fille à la cuillère.

-Leah ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-On parlera de ma résurrection plus tard Quil. Ma mère à fait un malaise.

Il se leva d'un bon.

-Sarah, dit-il à la femme, occupe toi de Claire. Je reviens vite.

Il attrapa sa mallette et m'entraina à l'extérieur. Nous cavalâmes vers la maison. Seth avait couché maman sur le sofa et nous attendait, en lui tapotant vigoureusement la main.

-Pousses-toi, ordonna Quil.

Il sortit son matériel de sa mallette pendant que je faisais les cents pas dans le salon. Emmett entra à ce moment là.

-Putain Clearwater ! Tu vas finir pas me dire ce qui ce…

Il se figea en voyant ma mère étendu sur le sofa.

-Je dois conduire quelqu'un à l'hôpital ?

Quil retira le stéthoscope de ses oreilles.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle s'en remettra. Est-ce que votre mère à déjà eu des problèmes cardiaques ?

-Non ! répondis-je tout de suite.

Seth s'agita d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Si. Ça à commencé après la disparition de Leah. Elle fait de l'hypertension. _(__N/Leilani : __Oh, oh!)__ (N/Foxy : Aie !)_

Je le regardai comme pour la première fois. Mon petit frère en savait plus que moi dans les soucis de santé de notre mère. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Quil se leva.

-Montre-moi les médicaments qu'elle prend.

Seth l'entraina dans une pièce à part, la cuisine visiblement. Moi je restai là, figée. Tout s'était figé, en moi, autour de moi. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas dû faire mon boulot. Je n'avais pas réussi à protéger ma famille.

Le temps s'écoula, soit trop vite, soit pas assez, je l'ignore. Quil finit par quitter la maison après un regard désolé pour moi. Il me demanda de passer le voir avant de repartir, et j'acceptai. Puis je vis mon frère revenir de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau et des cachets. Il les donna à ma mère. Puis il se redressa et me fit face.

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Je le suivis en silence vers une pièce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ma chambre d'enfant.

-Maman l'a faite décorée selon les photos. Elle voulait avoir une dernière marque de toi, comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Je restai plantée au milieu de la chambre à observer la décoration si familière.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Seth.

-Ça peut aller.

Il ne prononça pas un mot mais il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je mentais.

-Et toi ? Quoi de neuf depuis un mois et demi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand-chose non plus.

-Et l'école ?

-Je suis inscrit au lycée de la ville. J'ai de bons résultats.

J'eus un sourire.

-Tu as toujours été plus sérieux que moi.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu étais plus du genre à faire des conneries. Tu te rappelle le nombre de fois où papa est venu te chercher dans le bureau du directeur ?

-J'ai arrêté de compter à 200. _(__N/Leilani : __Wow! Elle a battu mon record!)__ (N/Foxy : J'ai même pas atteint les 2 moi je crois)_

Il gloussa. Puis, il s'arrêta et contempla la pièce.

-J'ai jamais cru que tu étais morte. C'était pas possible. Je l'aurais senti. Et puis, tu m'avais jurée que tu m'apprendrais à tirer. Tu serais pas partie sans ça.

Je soupirai et fouillai mes poches pour allumer une cigarette.

-Maman ne va pas aimer te voir fumer dans sa baraque.

-Pourquoi le saurait-elle ?

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans rien dire. Puis j'ouvris une fenêtre et balançai le mégot dehors. Je fis ensuite volte face et m'arrêtai devant la porte.

-Tu veux toujours apprendre à tirer ?

-Oui.

-Alors suis-moi.

Je l'entrainai jusqu'au jardin et jetai un regard alentour.

-Y'a un coin tranquille par ici ou personne ne viendra nous embêter ?

Il acquiesça.

-Un terrain vague au nord de la banlieue. Y'a jamais un chat passé 19h parce que les grilles sont fermée. Mais on peut les escalader.

Je le suivi donc jusqu'à là bas. Un grillage haut de trois mètres barrait la route pour entrer sur le terrain. Mon frère grimpa dessus comme on monte sur son lit et sauta de l'autre coté.

-Toi, lui dis-je en m'agrippant à mon tour au grillage, tu t'entraines toujours à jouer les Yamakasi.

Il me sourit de l'autre coté.

-Ça plait aux filles. _(__N/Leilani : __Je confirme, surtout si c'est Seth qui le fait!)__ (N/Foxy : Ou Jacob !)_

Je le suivis avec facilité et atterrit à coté de lui, accroupie. La douleur de ma plaie par balle choisie ce moment là pour me lancer, me faisant tomber à genoux.

-Leah ! Ca va ?

-Ouais, lâchai-je, le souffle coupé. Juste mes vieilles blessures de guerre.

Je me relevai seule et avançai sur le terrain. Au bout de cinq cent mètres, nous tombâmes sur un lot de canettes de bières vides que j'emportai pour la séance. Nous nous trouvâmes un coin tranquille et nous installâmes en silence.

-Le bras bien tendu, expliquai-je en démonstration. Les pieds, légèrement écarté, les deux yeux ouverts. Vise le cœur.

Je tirai et dégommai la canette. Seth prit ma place, mon Beretta en main. Il rata les trois premiers coups mais atteint la canette au quatrième. Seth sautilla près de moi, ravie de son coup. Je restai dubitatif. Apprendre à son frère à tuer, était-ce réellement normal ? _(__N/Leilani : __Je veux une photo! Je l'imagine bien : ''Regarde, Leah, je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu! Je suis grand, maintenant!'' MDR)__ (N/Foxy : Ah les enfants, snif, ca grandit si vite !)_

Remarque, rien n'avait jamais été normal dans ma vie. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-Il faudra t'entrainer, mais tu devrais vite prendre le pli.

Seth resta silencieux, fixant dans sa main l'instrument de mort que j'y avais glissé. Il releva la tête vers moi, le regard vieillit de plusieurs années.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je soupirai.

-Je vais continuer à faire ce qu'on me demande, en espérant que ca ne durera pas.

-Et Embry ? _(__N/Leilani : __oui, et Embry?)__ (N/Foxy : Rohhh, mais attends ! Impatiente !)_

Je frémis.

-Je ne sais pas, Seth, je ne sais pas. _(__N/Leilani : __Rhooo! Tu sais mais tu veux pas le dire!)__ (N/Foxy : C'est pas faux !)_

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, sans prononcer un mot. Maman dormait profondément, assommée par ses cachets. Je bordai Seth comme lorsque nous étions enfant, et comme à l'époque, je lui promis que je veillerais toujours sur lui. Il s'endormit rapidement et je quittai sa chambre.

-Si tu restes trop longtemps, ce sera plus dur de partir, me raisonna Emmett, assis dans le salon.

-Je sais.

-Et ça les blessera plus.

-Je sais.

-Tu dois partir ce soir.

-JE SAIS ! hurlai-je, balançant la première chose que je trouvai contre un mur.

Emmett n'ajouta rien. Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je repassai en boucle les choix qui m'en avaient fait arriver là. Je finis par quitter la maison, sur les nerfs. Je marchai un moment, sans but précis. Je marchai, voilà tout. Je me souvins que Quil voulait que je vienne le voir avant de partir. Alors je fis demi-tour, aillant besoin d'un ami.

Les lumières de son salon étaient encore allumés, malgré les rideaux tirés. Je frappai à la porte. La même femme m'ouvrit et me fit entrer avec un léger sourire. Elle m'indiqua la direction du salon et disparut, certainement dans sa chambre. J'avançai dans le couloir, observant les photos sur le mur. Toutes représentaient la famille de Quil, unie et heureuse. Un léger sourire apparu au coin de mes lèvres. C'était la raison pour laquelle je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait.

-Elle sera ravie de te voir, entendis-je dans le salon. Elle a vraiment besoin d'un ami, et je crois qu'elle t'aimait bien.

Mon cœur accéléra subitement. Je me figeai une seconde avant de filer vers le salon.

-Embry ? _(__N/Leilani : __OUI! *sautille pa__rtout*)__ (N/Foxy : …)_

Je me figeai sur le pas de la porte, comme écrasé par un poids d'une tonne. Quil se leva, accompagné de son invité.

-Leah ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de parler.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais hein ?

Je secouai la tête, et comme mue par une force invisible, je me jetai dans ses bras et me laissai submerger par mes sentiments.

-Il me manque tellement Jacob ! _(__N/Leilani : __Sorcière! Tu m'as fait espérer...C'est pas zentil!)__ (N/Foxy : Tu n'a que ce que tu mérite, nah !)_

Jacob me serra contre lui, doucement.

-Chut, là, là. Ça va aller ma belle.


	3. Old demon

_Mes cheres fans, milles pardons pour le retard inaxeptable que j'ai pris. Je m'en excuse, mais les études avant tout, et la prépa, surtout en interne, c'est pas facile tout les jours. J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de vous écrire ce chapitre tout chaud sortie de ma tête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et demain, cadeau de Naël, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre Hors Série : Diné de Naël. _

_Que je vous explique, j'organise un repars un peu particulier entre les personnages de ma saga. Au menu, embrouille, rire et crise de nerfs. Et surtout, éloignons Emily des fourneaux !_

_Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre. En attendant, place aux réponses aux reviews._

_**SuperGirl :**_

_Maieuh ! Je suis pas si sadique que ca ! Enfin, un peu quand même…_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Merci miss, désolé pour le retard !_

_**AliceTwilightF.F :**_

_Mais euh ! Même pas vrai !_

_**Emichlo :**_

_Merci !_

_**Morrijyg :**_

_Merci à toi, et désolé du retard._

_**Nolème :**_

_Merci miss, c'est un plaisir._

_**HoolaPop's :**_

_Merci à toi et à Leilanie de t'avoir fait découvrir ses fics !_

_**MMEV :**_

_Merci à toi !_

_._

**Chapitre 3 : **

Je reniflai et m'écartai, m'essuyant le nez.

-Bien sur que ça ira. Je suis l'Exécutrice après tout !

Il sourit doucement. Je pris alors conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. En plus de Quil, une petite brune était assise sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Leah, tu dois te rappeler de Bella.

J'acquiesçai.

-Bonsoir Bella. Ca faisait longtemps.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Jacob avait du en raconter des vertes et des pas mures à mon sujet.

Quil se leva du canapé avec lenteur.

-J'ai appelé Jacob dés que je t'ai vu ce matin. Il a fait une longue route pour te voir.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Jake. Je voulais te remercier Leah. A cause de mon père, j'aurais pu plonger aussi.

Je détournai les yeux.

-J'ai trahi ma famille. J'ai fait enfermer ton père. Et j'ai…

Je me figeai avant de continuer.

-Nous savons ce que tu as fait Leah. Même avec Sam.

Je frémis.

-Mais nous devons te remercier, continua Quil. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu être avec ma femme et ma fille aujourd'hui.

-Et je ne serai pas ici non plus, ajouta Jacob.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire, perdue dans les souvenirs de cette nuit. Sam, ses yeux, son étonnement, puis son corps sur la moquette de son bureau. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars ses derniers temps. C'était toujours le même, dans lequel j'étais a genoux dans le bureau, frottant sur un petite tache rouge qui enlaidissait la moquette. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, la tache s'agrandissait, encore et encore. Je me réveillais souvent quand la moquette se mettait à suinter du sang. Pas besoin d'être Freud pour savoir que la culpabilité me rongeait.

-Tu sais, m'interrompit dans mes pensées Jake, je voulais avant tout te remercier.

Je relevai la tête.

-Tu l'as déjà dit Jake. _(N/Leilani : Ouh la ! Il devient gâteux, le pèpère ! Alzheimer, je te présente Jacob Black !)(N/Foxy : Tu connais le prénom d'Alzheimer ? Non ? Ah, c'est le début de la fin alors)_

Il eut un sourire gêné.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je dois avouer que le jour où tu m'as appelé, j'ai hésité à écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. Et puis, je me suis rappeler qui tu étais, et ça m'a suffi.

-Qui je suis ? murmurai-je.

Je n'étais plus sûre de le savoir moi-même_. (N/Leilani : Y a un truc pratique pour se rappeler, ça s'appelle la carte d'identité !)(N/Foxy : Look at the front of the first page of Mafiosa)_

-Je me suis rappelé que tu étais Leah Clearwater, que tu avais ton honneur pour dernier bien, et que tu ne l'abandonnerais à personne.

-Je l'ai pourtant fais, dis-je en lui tournant le dos, m'installant devant la fenêtre.

Je sentis Jacob se glisser derrière moi, et poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

J'eu un éclat de rire acide.

-Faux ? J'ai vendu ma famille ! Mes amis ! Je vous ai trahi !

Jacob m'attrapa par les épaules et me tourna face à lui.

-Tu te trompes Leah. Tu as sauvé ton frère et ta mère, ta vraie famille. Et grâce à toi, Quil et moi vivons enfin la vie que nous voulions.

-Jacob a ouvert son garage, enchaina Bella. Il travaille dur mais fait ce qu'il aime.

-Lorsque je suis entré dans la Meute, dis-il, le regard encré dans le mien, j'ai dit adieu à tous mes rêves. Un moment, j'ai bien essayé de me rebeller. Un soir, après le premier mois dans la Meute, j'ai annoncé à mon père que je ne voulais pas de cette vie là. Le lendemain, Sam et sa bande m'attendait. J'ai été cloué sur un lit d'hôpital pendant deux semaines. _(N/Leilani : Ouch ! J'ai mal pour lui… Elle était où, Supergirl, pour le soigner ? Et une occase de manquée, une !)(N/Foxy : Ah, SuperGirl ! Ou es-tu ?)_

Je frémis et serrais les poings. Son propre père, l'abandonner à la Meute…

-Je suis désolée Jacob.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que tu ne méritais pas tout ça.

Une larme m'échappa, roulant le long de ma joue pour s'écraser sur son épaule. Il me serra plus fort et je lui rendis son étreinte un seconde.

Plus tard, lorsque tous filèrent se coucher, Jacob m'accompagna fumer une cigarette sur le trajet vers chez moi. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot de tout le trajet, appréciant juste le calme des choses. L'air était tiède et la nuit clair. Les lampadaires ne servaient quasiment à rien dans les ruelles tant la lune était brillante. Jacob s'arrêta devant chez moi, et jeta sa cigarette dans un pot de fleur vide à l'entrée. Je fis de même et m'assis sur le perron. Jacob s'installa avec moi, sans prononcer un mot.

La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit. Emmett apparut, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un T-shirt estampillé FBI comme tous les ados en portent de nos jours. Je le soupçonnai d'ailleurs d'avoir pris celui de mon frère.

-Leah, t'étais où ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Chez Quil.

Il me contourna et se plaça face à moi.

-On part demain à la première heure.

Je relevai les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Ordre de James_. (N/Leilani : Pas bon, pas bon du tout !)(N/Foxy : Non ! Jure !)_

Je me mis à bouillir.

-Et puis c'est qui lui ?

Je me figeai. Jacob, j'avais presque oublié. Jacob ne faisais pas expressément partie de l'accord que j'avais avec Raven. Je l'avais appelé pour le faire fuir avant que ca dégénère.

-C'est…

-Léo. Léo Freebird. _(N/Leilani : PTDR ! Ouvrez ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux !)(N/Foxy : Laissez les s'envoler loin !)_

Jacob se leva, affrontant du regard Emmett. Il faisait la même taille et était tout les deux taillés dans le marbre. L'un était blanc comme la neige, de la tête au pied, en passant par le reste. L'autre avait la peau cuivrée, presque doré à l'éclat de la lune. _(N/Leilani : Hum… L'image est presque idyllique… Un petit sandwich Emmett Jacob, à emporter, s'il vous plait !) (N/Foxy : Non, moi je consommerais bien sur place !)_

Emmett le jaugea un moment du regard. La tension était palpable.

-Bon, Léo, je vais te laisser.

Jacob acquiesça et lâcha enfin du regard Emmett.

-Prends soin de toi petite sœur.

Il me serra contre lui et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, non sans un regard mauvais à Emmett. Je le regardai marcher jusqu'à ce que finalement il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Puis je retournai chez moi, m'écroulai sur le canapé.

A six heures, Emmett me tira de mon sommeil, visiblement sur les nerfs. Il refusa que j'attende le réveil de mon frère pour lui dire au revoir. Il me laissa néanmoins écrire une lettre rapide_. (N/Leilani : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, Emmett ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ?) (NFoxy : Vite, un doliprane !)_

Après l'avoir cachetée et laissée en évidence sur la table basse, je suivis Emmett, morose.

Il balança nos affaires sur la banquette arrière et démarra. J'allai entrer dans la voiture lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'allais pas partir sans dire au revoir ?

Quil me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, doucement.

-Désolé, le travail n'attend pas. Tu sais ca mieux que personne.

Il acquiesça, souriant toujours doucement. Alors je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci pour tout Quil. Tu ne me dois rien, mais j'aimerais te demander un service.

-Je te dois tout, au contraire, dit-il en me serrant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-En faite, j'ai deux choses à te demander, dis-je en m'écartant de lui. D'abord, veille sur ma famille. Surveille Seth, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Et ensuite, si un jour Embry passe par ici, ou t'appelle. Dis lui que je suis désolée. Pour tout.

Quil acquiesça. J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et me glissai près d'Emmett. Je refusai de me tourner vers Quil, ayant peur qu'il ne remarque mes yeux humides. Emmett démarra dans un grondement rageur du moteur et bientôt, le quartier tranquille disparu, au profit de l'autoroute vers Phoenix.

Nous restâmes plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre sans dire un mot. A la première pause que nous fîmes, il nous pris deux cafés, deux muffins et de quoi déjeuner. Puis, il me balança un sac à dos sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je tandis qu'il reprenait la route.

-Ton frère m'a donné ça pour toi, répondit-il sans me regarder.

J'ouvris le sac en toile et découvris deux boites en bois noires assez lourdes. Je les sortie une a une du sac et les ouvrais. La première contenait un Browning Hi Power, commandé quelques semaines plus tôt chez mon revendeur préféré, ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs de rechange. La deuxième, elle, était plus légère. En l'ouvrant, je découvris une lettre signé d'Eric, le revendeur.

A ma chère cliente préférée. Pour te remercier de ton aide à la boutique.

En retirant la lettre, je découvris une série de joujou tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

-Putain ! siffla Emmett près de moi. Où t'as eu ça ? C'est les derniers prototypes de l'armée ! Même James n'arrive pas à les avoir ! _(N/Leilani : Ha ! Le privilège d'être une femme ! mdr ! Et double effet, ça déride Emmett !)(N/Foxy : Leah est une pro, tu t'attendais à quoi ?)_

-Je vais à la source, souriais-je en sortant un premier paquet contenant un nouveau système de talkie-walkie.

Emmett se rendit compte qu'il avait brisé son vœu du silence et se renfrogna, coupant tout contact avec moi. Avec un soupir, j'observai le reste de l'attirail. Balise de repérage GPS, couteau équilibré, fourreau de poignets… De vraies merveilles. _(N/Leilani : Haha ! Grillé !) (N/Foxy : MDR)_

Je finis par m'endormir en caressant le canon du Browning.

Je rêvai alors d'un immense bâtiment délabré. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, a part un lustre qui éclairait un cercle au milieu d'un grand hall. Dans ce cercle de lumière, il y avait une chaise, sur laquelle était assis un jeune homme, couvert de sang. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, mon cœur rata un battement. Mon frère tressaillit et essaya de parler, mais la seule chose qui sortie de ses lèvres fut un filet de sang et un glouglou peu rassurant. Je fis un pas vers lui, et perçu un mouvement derrière lui. Une ombre s'approchait. Je fis un pas de plus, l'ombre fit de même. J'accélérai, l'ombre également. Nous avions le même rythme, mais l'ombre était plus proche de mon frère. Dans un dernier effort désespéré, j'accélérai. L'ombre fit de même. Elle arriva avant moi devant mon frère et je me figeai en voyant la lame qu'elle présentait devant sa gorge.

L'ombre était bien une femme. Mon frère la fixait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Soudain, l'ombre le contourna, se plaça dans son dos, la lame contre son cou. Je me figeai.

L'ombre, c'était moi. Habillée de la tête aux pieds en noir, je me souris, l'air mauvais. D'une main, elle caressa la joue de mon frère, tendis que l'autre resserrai la prise du couteau. Un filet de sang coula le long de la gorge de mon frère. Je levai les yeux vers mon double.

-Non Leah, ne me regarde pas. Regarde-le. Regarde sa peur, sa douleur.

Le cœur serré, j'obéis. Je restai soufflé en remarquant que le visage de mon frère avait disparu, au profit de celui d'Emmett. Il serrait les dents.

-Regarde les gens que tu aime.

Le visage d'Emmett fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacé par celui de Quil.

-Regarde ceux que tu as juré de sauver, de protéger.

Quil disparu, remplacé par Jacob.

-Non…soufflai-je. Non…

-Regarde-les ! hurla mon double.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé. Mais je savais pourquoi. Je savais qui était le dernier visage sur la liste.

-Leah ! appela Embry. Leah, aide-moi !

Je me réveillai en hurlant la dans voiture. Emmett fit un écart qui faillit nous envoyer dans le décor. _( N/Leilani : Tu m'étonnes… J'aurais fait pareil ! Non mais oh ! C'est quoi cette manie de crier quand on fait un cauchemar !)(N/Foxy : Bah c'est que ca fait peur !)_

-Ca va pas Clearwater ! aboya-t-il. J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

-Embry… soufflai-je, le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Regarde ceux que tu as juré de protéger…_

Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière contre le dossier pour calmer mon pouls.

-Leah ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pale. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Pire qu'un fantôme, pensai-je. Je me suis vu. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-Ca va aller, soupirai-je.

Emmett n'ajouta rien. Il continua sa route, me lançant quelques regards de temps à autre. Je restai quand à moi, cloitrée contre la portière, chassant tant bien que mal mes cauchemars.

La journée commença à décroitre peu à peu. Lorsque le soleil s'effaça vers l'horizon, Emmett chercha un motel. Nous nous y arrêtâmes pour la nuit, toujours sans échanger une parole. La nuit fut agitée. Le même rêve ne cessait de me hanter. Je revoyais les visages terrifié des gens important dans ma vie, je revoyais leur douleur, leur souffrance, leur terreur. Et le pire de tout, c'était l'impuissance à laquelle je devais faire face.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut pour la cinquième fois de la nuit, vers six heures trente. Je profitai du sommeil d'Emmett pour fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse et aller prendre une douche. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un jean, d'un marcel noir et de mon holster, il prit ma place sous la douche.

Je fis alors ce que je faisais déjà du temps de Sam pour calmer mes angoisses, j'astiquai mes bébés. _(N/Leilani : Rien de tel pour se calmer que d'astiquer quelque chose…)(N/Foxy : J'astiquerais bien autre chose moi ^^)_

Quand je fais ça, je peux rester des heures sans manger, boire, fumer, ou même parler. Il m'arrive même de cesser de respirer. Je suis tellement concentrée que la terre pourrait cesser de tourner, je ne suis même pas sure que je m'en rendrais compte.

Malheureusement, Emmett n'était pas au courant de ce détachement. Lorsqu'il tenta de m'arracher mon Beretta pour que l'on parte, je lui arrachai le flingue, le balayai, m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et lui appuyai le canon de l'arme sur le front.

-T'es malade Clearwater ? beugla-t-il.

Je m'éveillai, comme d'un rêve. Je me relevai, légèrement à l'ouest, comme si une voix en moi me poussa à continuer, à appuyer sur la détente. Je secouai la tête et rangeai mon arme. Emmett me fixait toujours, mi-inquiet, mi-énervé. J'attrapai ma veste, mon sac, et sortis de la chambre pour l'attendre devant la voiture.

Emmett ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Encore une fois, un silence pesant nous accompagna jusqu'à Phoenix. Une fois sur place, Emmett nous conduisit dans un hôtel chic du centre ville. L'hôtel Radisson proposait une piscine, un spa, et tout le luxe propice aux vacances. Et pour nous autre, travailleur de la nuit, il proposait un silence total.

Emmett lança ses valises sur le sol du salon commun à nos deux chambres et alla s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Il m'avait déjà briefé sur le déroulement de la mission, si bien que je savais que la seule chose que j'avais à faire, était de me préparer. Je m'enfermai donc à mon tour dans ma chambre.

(A écouter : Everybody's fool, Evanescence)

Je soupirai en m'appuyant contre le cadran de la porte. Jetant mon sac sur mon lit, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'allumai la lumière et laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la pâleur de la pièce. En face de moi, le miroir du lavabo me renvoya un pâle portrait de moi-même, les traits tirés, les yeux hagards et les lèvres entre-ouvertes comme pour hurler. Je fis un pas vers le reflet, la main tendu. Plus j'approchai, plus mon visage semblait se durcir, s'assombrir. Mes yeux étaient deux lacs noirs insondables et d'une froideur sans commune mesure. J'étais en face d'une tueuse, d'un monstre sanguinaire. J'étais en face de l'ombre de mes cauchemars.

_Tu es née pour être une tueuse. C'est dans ta nature. Accepte-le._

Certains ont l'impression de voir en rêve les gens qu'ils ont assassinés. Je les envie. Mes spectres à moi me poursuivent jours et nuits.

Dernière mon reflet, de plus en plus net, je pouvais voir la totalité de mes victimes s'entasser dans la salle de bain. Sam était le plus proche. Son torse touchait presque mon dos. Santiago était à sa gauche.

Dans le fond, assis contre la baignoire, ma première victime me souriait, le visage strié de profonde nervure sanglante. Un crime passionnel. Un ami que j'avais dû tuer.

-Ca faisait un bail Clearwater, me sourit-il.

Dave avait dix-sept ans, le jour où il m'avait raccompagné chez moi pour la première fois. Je l'avais fais entrer dans ma chambre, sans que personne ne le sache. Il était tombé sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.

La Meute avait réquisitionné le salon pour un interrogatoire musclé. J'avais l'habitude, je ne faisais plus attention. Dave avait échappé à ma vigilance pour visiter la maison. Il avait vu la scène, et avait fui. _(N/Leilani : Pas bien, Dave…) (N/Foxy : Pas bien du tout !)_

-Rattrape-le idiote ! m'avait hurlé Billy en m'envoyant valdinguer contre un mur.

Alors, mes couteaux dans leur étuis, je l'avais suivit, pourchassé, traqué. Puis je l'avais exécuté. De sang froid, sans aucun remord_. (N/Leilani : Ca, c'est dur…)(N/Foxy : Très dur… On parle bien du meurtre hein ?)_

Plus tard, Billy m'avait félicité, l'air ravi. Mon père avait pleuré toute la nuit, son enfant disparu. Je n'avais pas compris alors, jusqu'à ce que la Meute vienne réclamer sa livre de chaire.

-Bonsoir Dave, murmurai-je.

-Tu m'as manqué. Seul dans le noir, je commençai à m'ennuyer.

Les autres fantômes de mon passé s'écartèrent de moi pour le laisser s'avancer.

-Pardon Dave.

-De quoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Une froid glacial m'envahit. Sa main sur mon visage semblait figer mon sang dans mes veines.

-Désolée de ne pas avoir été là plus souvent…

Il eu un sourire déformé par ses plaies.

-Tu as essayé de m'oublier Lee-Lee.

Je frémis. Lee-Lee était le surnom que m'avait donné un à un mon père, Dave et Sam. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous morts, dont deux par ma main.

-Oui, soufflai-je. J'ai essayé.

-On n'oublie pas sa première fois Lee-Lee. On n'oublie pas la première vie qu'on fauche.

Il se pencha plus près encore de moi. Un souffle froid comme la tombe frôla ma gorge.

-On n'oublie jamais les supplications du premier homme qu'on tue. On n'oublie pas son regard lorsqu'il comprend qu'il va mourir, fauché par la femme qu'il aime.

Sam s'avança à son tour, un trou sanglant en plein milieu de la poitrine. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule non occupé par Dave et se pencha également contre moi.

-Tu es née pour tuer les gens qui t'aiment Lee-Lee. _(N/Leilani : Mais fichez lui la paix, nom d'une pipe ! Y a plein de personnes à hanter, vous avez l'embarras du choix !)(N/Foxy : C'est pas faux, mais s'il vous plait, ne me hantez pas moi, je cauchemarde assez sur des lapins tueurs comme ca…)_

-Leah !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Emmett. Les spectres autour de moi avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux une angoisse montante. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Emmett m'observa un moment.

-Tu es toute pâle. On croirait que tu as croisé un fantôme.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Ca va. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il acquiesça, visiblement peu sur de lui.

-Prépare-toi. On part dans une heure.


	4. You

**Mes chers fans, si vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Deux ans de prépa m'ont séparées de vous, et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ca m'a manqué. Je ne sais pas encore si je r'empille pour une troisième année, donc je ne peux pas vous promettre grand-chose. Pour l'instant, je vais finir Mafiosa 2, puis je créerai une nouvelle page : FoxyWhite2.0. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Phoenix**

-On va où ?

Emmett enfila sa veste de costard pendant que je finissais d'enfiler mes bottes à talons.

-Il y a une soirée caritative ce soir à Phoenix. Un de nos contacts nous a assuré que les deux poupées Irlandaises seraient là.

Emmett plaça une des oreillettes près de son tympan et fixa le système de communication contre son palet. J'en fis de même et ajustai mes holters contre ma cuisse.

-Le programme ce soir, annonça Emmett en chargeant son arme, c'est observation, repérage, et intervention. Le but étant de faire croire aux Irlandaises que tu monte ton propre business.

J'acquiesçai en le suivant hors de la chambre. Emmett nous mena jusqu'à la salle de réception de l'hôtel.

-Tu as pris une chambre dans l'hôtel ou on va bosser ? chuchotai-je.

-Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais t'es idiot ma parole ! m'emportai-je. En cas de pépins, aucun replis possible !

Il sembla comprendre le problème enfin. Je le poussai dans un couloir sombre.

-Ecoute-moi bien McCarthy ! Ta petite blonde te fait peut-être tourner la tête au point de vouloir lâcher ton job, mais je refuse que tu nous fasses tuer. Ce soir, je la joue solo. Tu remonte dans la chambre, et tu vide les lieux dans l'heure. Une fois de nouveau installé dans un hôtel hors de la ville, tu reviens me couvrir. Capich ?

Il acquiesça.

-T'en mieux. Go !

Il s'exécuta.

Lee-Lee est énervé, ricana Dave d'une voix fluette. J'aime te voir comme ça.

Je frémis et repris la route vers la salle de réception. Elle était déjà pleine à craquer de monde. Des robes Gucci, Givenchy et autres se battaient pour la place de robe la plus chère de l'année. Aucuns hommes ne portaient de costumes moins chers qu'un Boss. Que faisaient les Irlandais ici ?

Je traversai la salle vers le buffet, me servis un verre, et le vidai d'une traite.

-Que la fête commence.

-Leçon numéro un, annonçait mon père en m'instruisant, fond toi dans la masse.

Je me glissai parmi les différents invités.

-J'ai toujours été fasciné de voir que tu réussissais à te fondre dans la masse malgré ta beauté, murmura Sam à mon oreille.

-Question d'entrainement. Les gens ici ne sont intéressé que par eux même et ceux qui pourrait leur servir. Si je semble assez soumise, ils me penseront inutiles. Les seules susceptibles de me remarquer seront les obsédés. Cela, je m'en débarrasse facilement.

L'ombre de Sam continua de me suivre, ainsi que celle de Dave. Il y a des jours où la culpabilité vous ronge tellement qu'elle semble vous suivre partout.

-Leçon numéro 2, repère un endroit d'où tu verras tout sans être vu, et rends toi là bas.

Je m'arrêtai dans le coin de la pièce et la fouillai du regard. Il y avait un escalier de l'autre coté, il menait à un balcon, peu éclairé, et peu fréquenté. Je m'y dirigeai sans problème et m'y installai. Emmett n'était toujours pas réapparu.

-Tu compte attendre longtemps, demanda Dave en s'installant sur la balustrade.

Je faillis lui dire de descendre, mais me ravisais. Il était mort après tout, il ne risquait rien. Sam était adossé au mur derrière moi.

-Tu te rappelle le jour où tu m'as tué, demanda Dave, comme s'il se rappelait une journée magnifique en amoureux. Il pleuvait ce jour là. Beaucoup. Tu m'as poursuivi jusque dans la forêt.

Il eu un léger rire.

-J'ai presque cru que j'allais pouvoir t'échapper. Mais personne n'échappe à Leah Clearwater.

-Pour moi aussi il pleuvait, souligna Sam.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de rester concentrer sur la mission. Il y avait énormément de monde à cette soirée, mais mes sens étaient assez affutés pour que je repère qui je voulais. J'avais déjà repéré le gouverneur de l'état, en train de s'empiffrer au comptoir. Soudain, derrière lui, apparurent deux chevelures rousses.

-Je les tiens.

Je restai sur mon perchoir encore une dizaine de minutes pour mieux connaitre mes proies.

-Ouh, souffla Dave, elles ont l'air froides comme la glace ! Pas choucard, grimasse-t-il.

Je décidai enfin à me lever et à redescendre. Mes cibles étaient à une table, seules. J'inspirai un grand coup et bifurquai vers le mur du fond pour éviter la foule. En passant devant les cuisines, une main surgis de l'ombre d'un couloir et m'agrippa le bras. Je fus tiré en arrière trop vite pour pouvoir résister.

Mon agresseur me plaqua contre un mur, si fort que j'en fus désorientée une minute. De petits points blancs dansèrent devant mes yeux durant plusieurs secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque la vue me fut rendue.

**Embry CALL**

Je l'avais traqué depuis le Mexique jusque ici, j'avais réussi à convaincre les Cullen de ce rendre à cette soirée. Et maintenant, elle était là. Juste à porté de main, sur le balcon. Elle était si proche, et je n'osai faire un pas vers elle.

-Embry ? Embry ça va ?

Alice agitai sa petite main pale devant mon nez.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir. Tu es sur que ca va ?

-Hum, marmonnai-je en continuant d'observer Leah.

Soudain, elle se mit en mouvement, et descendit de ton perchoir. Je me levai en m'excusant au près d'Alice et la suivit. Elle sembla contourner la foule. Je décidai de la prendre à revers et me glissai dans un couloir sombre devant lequel je priai pour qu'elle passe. Et soudain, elle fut la, devant moi. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la tirai vers moi avec force. La connaissant, elle me poignarderait avant que j'ai pu parler, aussi la plaquai-je contre le mur fortement. Elle sembla sous le choc une minute. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans le vide un moment. Enfin, ils semblèrent se fixer. Son regard retrouva sa profondeur et rencontra le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je stoppai le reste de sa phrase en plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sembla se débattre une seconde, puis ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou. Elle m'attira plus près d'elle encore, au point de me couper le souffle.

**Leah CLEARWATER**

Il était là. Il était enfin là. A peine ses lèvres touchèrent-elles les miennes que Sam et Dave disparurent. Mon monde sembla se rétrécir à lui seul. Tout s'effaça, s'étiola, jusqu'à ce que plus rien autour de nous n'ai d'importance, pas même la mission.

-Et merde, la mission.

Je le repoussai vivement, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Jetant un regard à la salle, je vis que les deux Irlandaises avaient quitté leur salle et bavardaient avec ce qui semblait être un politicien bien pensant. Sa bedaine et son air jovial le retira illico de ma liste de potentielle menace.

-Leah ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher !

-Embry, tu m'as manqué aussi, mais ca n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Embry suivit mon regard et tomba sur les Irlandaises. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, puis me stoppai. Finalement, deux membres de la Meute convaincraient peut-être mieux…

-Comment on les approche ?

Je réfléchi une seconde.

-Deux méthodes : la méthode cabot, ou la méthode loup.

-Explicite, m'interrogea-t-il.

-Soit on les chope par surprise, et on passe pour des gens directs, voir suicidaires, mais avec assez de crans pour leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, soit on se la joue négociant en allant s'assoir à leur table devant tout le monde.

Il resta un seconde sans rien dire et opta pour la méthode loup. Sam en était fan, ca les rassureraient sans doute. Aussi nous nous mîmes en route pour leur table où elle venait de se rassoir. A deux mètres d'elles, un énorme gorille nous arrêta. Par réflexe, je posai ma main sur mon Firestar. Embry m'arrêta d'un geste.

-Nous venons voir Maggie, dit-il, l'air tout à fait à l'aise.

L'armoire à glace ne sourcilla même pas. Une mouche aurait-eu plus d'impact. Je passai alors au plan B.

-On vient pour affaire.

C'est alors qu'une petite main blanche aux ongles roses pailletés se posa sur son bras.

-Laisse-les passer Randall.

Il fit un quart de tour sur la gauche, découvrant Siobhan. Siobhan devait à peine avoir trente ans, mais ses yeux trahissaient un passé bien trop lourd pour son âge, qui avait fini par la faire vieillir prématurément. Elle portait une robe prune et des escarpins assortis. Sobre et raffinée, elle était l'opposé même de Maggie. Malgré ses cheveux roux, celle-ci, plus jeune que Siobhan de dix bonnes années, portait une robe fourreau rouge sang bien trop courte pour la circonstance. Maggie nous observa avec dédain, alors que son aînée semblait bien plus curieuse.

-Siobhan, la salua Embry. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez présente ce soir.

-Ca c'est décidé au dernier moment, sourit-elle. Liam avait peur de laisser notre jeune recrue seule au milieu des requins.

-Tu n'es là que pour m'épauler, cracha la petite rousse. Ne l'oublie pas Siobhan, tu n'es plus dans les petits papiers de Liam.

-Tu veux dire dans son lit ?

Je regardais les deux femmes se déchirer, et cela m'apparu comme une évidence. Le passif de l'ainée parlait de plus même. Siobhan était une ancienne prostituée de maison close. Elle avait séduit Liam alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un sous fifre de la mafia Irlandaise. Il n'avait pas alors les moyens de la sortir du circuit. Mais lorsqu'il avait gagné ses galons, il l'avait sorti du trou. Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de son pouvoir, il la laissa au placard pour en prendre une plus jeune. Siobhan ne lui en avait jamais voulu, malgré l'amour qu'elle avait eu –et avait sans doute encore- pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, aussi acceptait-elle de servir de dame de compagnie à sa nouvelle concubine.

-Un peu comme toi, souffla Sam à mon oreille.

Je frémis. Le rire de Sam se rependit autour de moi comme une onde glaciale. Je me rendis alors compte que pendant que tous les regards étaient porté vers Siobhan, celle-ci ne regardait que moi. Son regard me pénétra et me glaça de l'interrieur. Ses prunelles vertes me scrutait.

-Alors c'est vous, la jeune louve. Leah, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Les rumeurs les plus folles court à votre sujet. Des rumeurs vous concernant tous les deux d'ailleurs.

Nous nous figeâmes, attendant la suite.

-Les deux amants maudits de la Meute. Vous devez vous senti libre depuis l'incendie.

Embry et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, mais ne dîmes rien. C'est alors qu'un homme surgit de la foule et accosta Maggie. Celle-ci se mit à rire et à pouffer, et le suivit, flanqué de son gorille.

-Suivez moi, nous demanda alors Siobhan.

Elle traversa les escaliers où je l'avais observé plus tôt. Embry et moi nous consultâmes rapidement du regard et la suivîmes. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

Elle nous conduisit à un petit boudoir. Elle nous fît entrer et s'installa sur un des fauteuils face à l'entrée. Je n'aimais pas me mettre dos à une issue, aussi me plaçais-je de telle façon à l'avoir elle et l'entrée dans mon champs de vision.

-Maintenant, Embry, dis moi ce qui t'ammène.

Je me tournais vers lui, étonné de la familliarité dont elle faisait preuve avec lui. Et en voyant son regard gêné, je compris.

-Vous avez été amant.

-Leah ! Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ca n'était pas une question Embry, juste un constat. Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

La rage et la peine m'avait envahi à une vitesse surnaturelle. Sam et Dave apparurent, alimentés par ma colère. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de moi, mais ne dirent rien.

-Ne lui en voulez pas Leah, me dit Siobhan en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. J'ai un peu profité de lui à l'époque.

Je l'observai, attendant la suite.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Embry et moi nous rencontrons, vous l'aurez compris. La première fois, c'était il y a cinq ans. Sam l'avait envoyé là pour passer un contrat avec Liam, et étant en déplacement, il dû voir avec moi. Liam m'avait déjà quitté, aussi étais-je en manque d'affection. J'en ai profité.

Embry regardait attentivement la moquette. Il ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. J'affrontai alors le regard de cette femme. Celle qui me ressemblait tant. Elle aussi avait été trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais à l'inverse de moi, il avait réussi à gagné sa loyauté.

-Maintenant, vous imaginez bien que je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé dans la meute.

Nous nous figeâmes, glacés.

-Et que c'est-il passé, demandai-je, en récupérant discrètement mon Firestar.

-Mes services de renseignement son les plus performant au monde. Les prostituées savent tout, et elles me doivent toutes, ou presque quelque chose. Je sais que vous avez détruit votre meute, je sais même pourquoi. Je sais aussi que vous avez du pour ca, et pour mettre votre famille et vos amis à l'abri, dû vous rallier à un autre bourreau, gouvernemental, celui là.

Cette fois ci, on était mort…

-Mais personne d'autre ne le sais. Les infos sont fragmentées du fait que je ne laisse jamais une de mes filles en savoir trop, pour sa sécurité et pour la mienne. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous vendre aux autres méchants, malgré les avantages que j'en tirerai. Non, en vérité, je vais même vous aider.

Embry et moi en restâmes cois. Aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir, aussi me fallu-t-il plusieurs secondes avant de commencer les hostilités.

-Et qu'est-ce que ca nous coutera ?

-Si jeune, et déjà si pragmatique, sourit-elle.

Elle se leva et alla dans le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit un tiroir. Je me raidis sur la crosse de mon arme.

-Pas la peine de dégainer, Leah, dit-elle en sortant une cigarette et un briquet du tiroir.

Elle l'alluma et en souffla une première bouffé.

-Vous savez comme moi ce que c'est que d'être trahi par l'homme qu'on aime.

Je ne répondis rien. Tout le monde savait que c'était le cas.

-J'ai décidé de lui rester fidèle… au début. Et un jour, après avoir collectionné les aventures d'un soir, il m'a collé l'autre moineau dans les pattes. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai perdu le peu de pouvoir que j'avais, et je me suis retrouver à un rang si bas, que j'en regretterai presque mon ancienne vie.

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée.

-Je veux ce que vous avez eu le courage de faire. Je veux me venger.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et alors je la vis. Je vis la femme blessée, délaissée et humiliée. Je vis la femme que j'étais il y a moins d'un an.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle me sourit. Un sourire fatigué, rassuré. Et elle me parla de son plan…


	5. Je t'aime

**Chapitre 5 :**** Je t'aime **

Siobhan accepta donc de nous ouvrir les portes de l'équipe de Liam. En contre partie, la seule chose que nous avions à faire, c'était de la débarrasser de Liam et Siobhan. Autant dire un travail facile.

Elle nous donna l'adresse d'un bouge dans les quartiers mal famés de Phoenix. Une fois par semaine, Liam y retrouvait les têtes pensantes de son équipe. Nous avions donc deux jours pour nous préparer.

Emmett ne fût pas ravi de voir débarquer Embry, surtout dans le dos de James. Mais puisque le boulot allait être fait, il accepta, non sans joie, de retourner au service des Cullen le temps qu'Embry et moi gérions ça.

-Je vous laisse, dit-il en bouclant sa valise. Ne faite pas de bêtises que je pourrais regretter.

Il quitta la chambre sans autres aux revoir. A peine eu-t-il passé la porte qu'Embry se jeta sur moi et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baisé avec passion, allant jusqu'à le jeter sur le lit. Mais alors qu'il m'arrachait ma robe hors de prix, le visage de Siobhan s'immisça dans ma tête.

-Tu as couché avec elle ? demandai-je en le repoussant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Il se redressa et passa sa main sur son visage. Sa chemise avait déjà disparu, et je ne me rappelai même pas quand cela avait eu lieu. J'étais bien trop distraite.

-Leah, soupira-t-il. Ca fait des mois que je rêve de ca. Pitié, ne gâche pas tout maintenant…

-Désolé, menti-je en me levant et en ramassant ma robe, mais je ne compte pas passer l'éponge comme ca.

Mon instinct de louve reprenait le dessus. J'étais incapable de me retenir, alors que je rêvais de reprendre nos retrouvailles. J'étais bien trop habituer aux loups de la Meute.

-Tu as bien raison de te méfier, me souffla Dave. Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en personne, et tu as toujours su que c'était la meilleure solution.

J'eu l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Dave et Sam étaient là, assis sur le bord du lit, à nous observer. Et peu à peu, je me laissai envahir par la louve.

-Leah, je ne comprends pas, dit-il en se levant à ma suite.

Mais l'ancienne Leah avait déjà refait surface, et j'étais déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Tous mes fantômes étaient présents. Je m'accoudais au lavabo, oubliant le tambourinement incessant d'Embry à la porte, et laissais court à tous mes vieux démons. J'ouvris le placard sous le lavabo et en sortis une petite sacoche noire. Je l'ouvris et en sortis d'abord un paquet de cigarette. J'en allumai une et observai le volute de fumée qui s'échappais d'entre mes lèvres. Puis je sortis une petite boite de lame de rasoir.

La scarification. Ca m'avait pris assez jeune. J'avais besoin de douleur physique pour oublier la peine. Dans la Meute, j'étais assez régulièrement blessée pour ne plus y recourir. Je sortis une lame et l'observai à la lumière pâlotte du luminaire. Je la laissai courir sur mon avant bras. Quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à perler sur ma peau. Je soupirai et fumai de nouveau. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien d'autre que la lame. Je la posai ensuite au dessus de mon sein et réitérai.

La porte sauta. Levant les yeux sur le miroir, je le vis. Embry, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, presque arraché de ses gonds. Il attrapa mon bras fermement. Il était en colère, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Alors, il me gifla. Je restai un moment interdite, pétrifiée. Puis une larme m'échappa, vite suivit pas de nombreuses autres. Je lâchai la lame. Embry m'attira dans ses bras et me serra fort. Si fort que je ne pus plus retenir mes sanglots étouffés.

Mes fantômes étaient partis.

Il me ramena dans la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Puis il s'allongea derrière moi et me serra fort contre lui. Je me laissai alors aller et m'endormis.

Au petit matin, lorsque j'émergeai enfin, j'avais la tête retournée. Je me rendis compte qu'Embry n'était plus derrière moi. Je me redressai vivement, accentuant le mal de tête.

Embry était là, assis sur le fauteuil. Il m'observait dans le silence le plus complet. Ca allait être ma fête…

Mais alors que je m'attendais aux cris, aux menaces, au chantage affectif en bon et dû forme, Embry se contenta de me tendre un verre d'eau.

-Tu as dormi vingt quatre heures. Le rendez vous, c'est ce soir.

J'avalai la révélation en même temps que le verre d'eau. Puis, Embry déposa un sac estampillé d'une grande marque de vêtement sur le lit, et me laissa me préparer.

Après avoir passé vingt bonne minute sous l'eau brulante de la douche, je me séchai, me coiffai, et retournai dans la chambre avec ma serviette autour de la poitrine. Des brides de la veille (ou l'avant-veille visiblement) me revenaient en flash douloureux. Embry avait quitté la pièce pour récupérer un paquet envoyé la veille par Eric Yorki, mon revendeur privilégié.

Je vidai le sac et observai les vêtements qu'Embry avait choisi pour moi, du moins si on peut considérer ces bouts de tissus comme des vêtements. Ma tenue était composée en tout et pour tout d'une robe noir ultra moulant si courte que j'avais peine à croire qu'elle cacherait quoi que ce soit. J'avais à peine fini d'enfiler la robe qu'Embry entra dans la chambre. Je l'observai plus attentivement qu'à mon réveil. Il avait de larges cernes bleus sous les yeux et l'air épuisé. Honteuse, je n'osai en demander la cause. J'observai la marque rouge sur le haut de mon sein. Dave était assis sur le fauteuil en face du lit, en train de démonter et remonter un Beretta. Ce genre de détail me rappelait toujours qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, une création de on cerveau malade.

On oubli souvent de dire au futur assassins les effets secondaires. Alcoolisme, drogue, dépression, suicide, et j'en passe. Moi, je sombrai peu à peu dans la folie, m'interdisant le bonheur, me perdant dans la noirceur.

-Un taxi passera nous prendre dans dix minutes.

Il alluma une cigarette et la fuma tranquillement.

-Embry…

-Habille-toi, me coupa-t-il.

Et il sorti de la chambre.

**POV Embry Call**

La voir si fragile, si mal au point m'avait mis une gifle. Je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais resté assis en face du lit, à la regarder s'agiter dans les draps, à pleurer, à gémir. En la retrouvant j'avais presque réussi à oublier ce qu'elle était : une louve tourmentée. L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais rêvé de l'enlever, de l'éloigner de ce monde, oubliant qu'elle y était née. Elle ne connaissait rien du reste du monde. Le sien n'était fait que de mort, de trahison et de crime. L'amour ne l'avait pas non plus épargné.

En la regardant dans les yeux, dans cette salle de bain ensanglantée, j'avais vu l'horreur, la peur et la totalité des fantômes de son passé.

Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. J'étais incapable de trouver une solution à tout ca, et ca me rendait malade. J'en étais même incapable de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, de peur de revoir l'Ombre à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je lui avais choisi une tenue ridicule, qui ne la mettait pas, à mon gout, en valeur. Mais encore une fois, notre passé nous forçait à nous travestir, à nous trahir.

Lorsqu'elle sortie de la chambre, elle avait revêtis sa peau de tueuse implacable. Ce changement me brisa le cœur. Mais nous ne pouvions faire autrement. Nous étions enchaînés à notre travail.

Nous prîmes la route vers le club le plus glauque de la ville, ou Liam organisait ses fameuses soirées poker. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un brouillard de fumé de cigarette et d'effluve d'alcool. Nous jouâmes le jeu, nous exhibant comme les deux amants maudits de la Meute, allant jusqu'à presque nous envoyer en l'air sur la table de poker.

La seule chose qui me resta de la soirée fut son regard vide en remontant dans le taxi pour l'hôtel. Siobhan nous prévint par SMS que nous avions réussi notre numéro et que Liam acceptait de faire affaire avec nous. Nous aurions de ses nouvelles sous peu.

Nous montâmes dans la chambre et nous déshabillâmes sans un mot. Puis elle se coucha dos à moi, et nous restâmes dans le noir. Je savais, parce je ne fermai pas l'œil, qu'elle ne dormait pas. Alors, dans la nuit, après avoir tenté mainte fois de poser ma main sur son épaule, je soupirai.

-Je t'aime.

Elle frémit. C'était visiblement la dernière chose qu'elle attendait de moi.

**POV Leah Clearwater**

-Je t'aime.

Les voix de mes fantômes se stoppèrent net. Il m'aimait.

-Ils disent tous ca, susurra Dave. Et tu les tue tous.

Un frémissement me parcouru. Je pris alors conscience que j'étais maudite. L'amour ne m'avait jamais réussi.

Je me tournai vers lui et la détermination dans ses yeux me serra la gorge. Il ne comptait pas fuir. Il ne comptait pas partir. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Je ne trouvai aucune demande dans ses yeux. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncé une vérité. Et moi, j'étais incapable d'en faire autant. Le fait que je l'aime était avéré. Mais pas au point de le dévoiler. Je n'étais pas encore prête. Et peut-être ne le serais-je jamais.

-Je ne peux pas, soupirai-je. Je…

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit-il, l'air dépité. Je te le dis, c'est tout.

Et sur ce, il se leva, et quitta la chambre. Je restai interdite, allongée dans le noir. Sans bouger.

La nuit fut longue et mouvementé. Le lendemain matin, un message m'attendait dans un plateau repas.

_Je reviens vite. Bon appétit._

_E._

Tenant le mot, je regardai le plateau repas en me remémorant toutes ces semaines passées à l'hôpital. Je m'assis sur le lit en y repensant, me remémorant la pile de livre qu'Embry m'avait amené et que j'avais d'abord repoussé avant de la dévorer. Je me levai pour aller fouiller dans mon sac de voyage. J'en sorti un petit livre vieilli et jauni par le temps. J'en caressai tendrement la couverture.

-Les Fleurs du Mal.

Je sursautai, lâchant le livre sans le vouloir. Embry traversa la chambre et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il ramassa le livre et l'observa un moment. Son visage exprimait tant de tristesse, de mélancolie. Je tendis la main vers lui mais m'arrêtai avant de le toucher. Il releva la tête et je me perdis dans ses grands yeux noirs.

-Quand ils t'ont emmené… commença-t-il.

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je savais ce qu'il avait ressentit, parce que j'avais ressentis la même chose. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa un moment avec son pouce. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner.

-Je t'aime.

Son visage exprima d'abord la surprise, avant de rayonner de joie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ca. Il était tout simplement beau. D'une beauté qui me coupa le souffle. Il embrassa ma main tendrement.

-Je t'aime Leah.

Puis il se redressa, et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre, doux. Je le savourai comme jamais je n'avais savouré un baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, j'eu envi de le retenir pour toujours.

-Je suis tellement désolée, me contentai-je de dire.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je sais que tu as traversé des épreuves que je peux difficilement imaginer. Je le savais en commençant à te fréquenter.

Il hésita.

-Ce terme me semble si restreint pour parler de toi.

J'eu un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'aucune langue ne puisse me décrire, ni nous décrire.

Il acquiesça.

-Et jamais nous n'aurons la possibilité de vivre une vie comme les autres.

Nous le savions, mais il fallait bien le dire. Lorsque la mission se terminerait, James comprendrait qu'il avait déserté son poste. Il comprendrait qu'il avait délibérément désobéis aux ordres, et la sentence serait terrible. On nous séparerait de nouveau. Cette pensée me serra le cœur.

-On pourrait s'enfuir, proposa-t-il.

Je le regardai, intriguée.

-Nous enfuir ? Quitter le pays ?

-Raven n'est pas la Meute. Ils ne s'en prendront pas à ta famille, ni à Quil. Ils ne pourraient rien contre nous.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'y cru. Je cru que nous pourrions fuir. Mais je connaissais trop bien la servitude pour savoir que rien n'était si simple. Il dût le lire sur mon visage car il insista.

-On pourrait essayer ! Je ne veux plus être obligé de vivre comme ca, de me demander si leur dernière mission ne t'a pas tuée. Je ne le supporterais plus.

Il avait recommencé à m'embrasser entre chacune de ses phrases. Alors la même folie que la sienne s'empara de moi.

-D'accord. Finissons cette mission et fuyons.

Avec un sourire, il m'embrassa tendrement… et me fit l'amour.

Nous eûmes des nouvelles de Liam deux jours plus tard. Deux jours durant lesquels nous restâmes enfermés dans la chambre, profitant du room service. Emmett avait remplacé Embry comme garde du corps chez les Cullen, prétextant que c'était tout à fait normal.

Le message disait qu'il organisait une réception dans un manoir en bordure de la ville. Ce serait l'occasion de rencontrer ses associés et d'après Siobhan, de mettre en place sa vengeance.

Elle nous fournit une carte du manoir, indiquant une ouverture dans le bureau de Liam, créé pendant la Prohibition par les trafiquants d'alcool. C'était notre unique porte de sortie, et elle était loin d'être sûre. Visiblement, des éboulements ressent avait rendu le passage difficile d'accès, voir impraticable. Et si nous ne parvenions pas à sortir par là, nous nous rentrouvrions dans un cul de sac, avec au trousse une cinquantaine de truands armés jusqu'aux dents.

Embry et moi commençâmes alors peu à peu à réaliser que l'heure fatidique approchait. Une fois cette mission fini, ce serait le moment crucial de notre vie. Aussi, le soir de cette fameuse soirée, légèrement tremblant, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires, flingues, couteaux, et autre, nous nous habillâmes, et nous prîmes le taxi pour le rendez-vous.


End file.
